The same story only a new beggining
by JJJaguar15
Summary: Kakashi was born in Konoha but raised in Kirigakure (village hidden in the mist). Both his parents are alive, his best friend is Zabuza Momochi and killing comrades is in the daily basis. He also has to go on a certain mission to stop a certain bridge builder. Will meeting Obito, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke change him? He also has a amazing sense of humor to make things better ;)
1. The silver fang of the village hidden in

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 1

"The Silver Fang of the village hidden in the mist."

Kakashi breathed heavily while leaning on the wood entrance and using his senbon as a tooth pick.

He was on guard duty near the front gate and boy was he bored.

After a minute (when he decided his teeth were clean enough) he pulled his mask back up to cover the lower part of his face.

He smiled at the habit. He took it after his father who now was discussing things with some businessman in his office.

Sakumo was the Mizukage after all.

"Hey there Kakashi!" The silver haired ninja smiled hearing that voice and even waved back. "How's the guard duty going so far?" It was his friend Zabuza Momochi one of the best swordsmen in the village hidden in the mist.

"Would I surprise you if I said I'm bored to death?" The two "pounded" their fists in a greeting.

Zabuza laughed.

"I would be more surprised if you said you have the time of your life watching the grass grow." Both of then chuckled.

"_That_ would be _entertaining_ compared to standing out here waiting for somebody to _kindly_ attack the village." The swords master couldn't help but smile at the younger ninja's sense of humor.

The kid wore an ANBU black shirt showing off his well-trained muscles, a long red scarf, black trousers with a weapon pouch, blue sandals and his dark-blue headband with a hidden mist symbol on the silver plate.

"Aren't you cold in this?" Zabuza asked pointing at the black piece of clothing. The weather in the village was chilly today and most of the villagers were wearing sweaters or at least a long sleeve.

But the twenty three year old shrugged him off rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Come on Zabuza not you too." He groaned. "Your turning into my father: "_Kakashi don't forget to put on that scarf! Oh and don't forget your mittens! If you do you might catch a cold! No Kashi your mittens not weapons! MITTENS_!" Or "_Try! Just TRY not to eat your vitamins before you go on that S-rank, deadly, suicide mission I assigned you on! I don't want you running around killing people with a cold!""_

The swordsman laughed patting his friend on the back. Even after killing his classmates to become ninja at age five Kakashi managed to keep his sense of humor in top shape.

Here in the Hidden Mist rules are different than in any other place.

Only the strongest kids become genin…but even that had a price. From an entire class…only one kid can stay alive.

The exam is quite simple.

Kill the others-become ninja.

The end.

Thanks to that they both learned an important lesson: "Mission first, comrade second."

That's why if they were on a mission together they'd sacrifice one another without hesitation.

Even if they were close like brothers.

The village and the current mission always come first.

"So…" The swordsman asked rubbing the back of his head looking up at the sky. "How about we go talk to your dad and maybe he'll put somebody on your place so we can go train?"

Kakashi however shrugged and simply walked away from the entrance.

"Why bother? He's probably so busy he wouldn't notice me even if I was standing dressed in Christmas lights holding a giant transparent saying "DAD I'M OF WITH ZABUZA! THERE IS NOBODY LEFT TO GUARD THE GATES! MAYBE YOU SHULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" in front of his nose."

The swords mastership teacher simply smiled under his mask and shook his head.

The youngest Hatake was the only one who was capable of putting up a good fight against him using a sword. He smiled even wider thinking about their upcoming sparing season and rushed over to Kakashi's side.

#In the Mizukage office#

"If I understand correctly." Sakumo said eyeing the small man before him. "You want the Silver Fang along with The Demon of the Hidden Mist to take down a bridge builder?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

Gato however seamed to hear how ridiculous this _request_ sounded.

"I'll pay for all the trouble Lord Mizukage." He said nervously correcting his tie.

"You seem to be quite powerful wherever you come from." Sakumo stood up. He was twice the size of the businessman before him and at least an inch bigger than his pesky body guards. "I'm surprised you actually need our help. I thought you have your own gorillas to take care of problems like that." The current leader of Kirigakure walked up to the nearby window and watched his son happily leave his post on the gates accompanied by Zabuza Momochi.

_Kids these days_. He closed his eyes and smiled shaking his head. _They can never sit in one place for too long. Especially teenagers_. He sighted. _And Kakashi just happens to be that type of kid_.

A deep sight.

_A teenager_.

An even deeper sight.

_A genius teenager to make matters worse. _

_Well at lest he acts his age._ The ex-White Fang of Konoha couldn't imagine his son's life would be like if they stayed in his birth village.

He shook his head again with a tiny smile.

Mira would kill him that's for sure. The kunoichi is currently cooking diner for the both of them at home. Probably their son's favorite miso ramen.

When his son was born the stubborn was quite clear that she wants their only child to be raised in her home village, Kirigakure. If not she'll take little Kashi and go live with her mom.

Or better! Invite her over!

They were out of Konoha a week later ignoring both Hiruzen's and Jiraya's protests. After that everything went smoothly. He became Mizukage two years later and officially retired from his role as the White Fang three years ago.

Kakashi is the _Silver_ Fang now. To not be _exactly_ the same as him.

Now his son is almost 24 years old and is a jounin for over 12 years now. Another thing Kakashi beat him in, apart from becoming genin at age 5.

"Ekhem…Lord Mizukage?" The snakey voice of Gato took him back to the present.

"Hm...?" He looked at the short man. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes. I was saying that my men were just about to get rid of the problem but the Konoha bastards pushed their noses into the wrong doors and decided to give him an escorting team to the bridge."

_Ah…Konoha. Looks like we meet again. _He thought rubbing the edge of his chin. "All right. We'll take it from here. Ah and one more thing." The shorty stopped midair and a little sweat drop appeared on the edge of his tiny nose.

"Yyy…Yes?" The man finally found his voice and turned around to face him again.

"Why do you want to kill him anyway? It's just a bridge builder."

"He's dangerous for my organization. If the bridge is ever finished…I better not think of it right now."

"And why is that?" The Mizukage picked up a cup with boiling tee and took a big sip.

"Because I believe you're man won't fail."

Sakumo send a long piercing glare towards the small businessman making him swallow hard.

"My son never fails a mission." He said his voice full of pride. "And Zabuza is one of my best men. Together they're the perfect team for any mission."

#At The Hatake house hold#

"Mom! I'm home!" Kakashi yelled opening the large wooden door. Mira Hatake appeared not long after he closed it behind him.

"Kashi!" She yelled hitting him playfully with the rag in her hand. "You're late! How many times do I have to tell you to be o time for at_ least_ dinner?!" The tall lady with dark-brown hair and light green eyes watched her much taller son rub the back of his head smiling nervously.

"Sorry mom." He apologized. "But my guard duty was longer today because…" But Mira smacked him with the rag again.

"Don't try excuses with me young man." She growled with a smile. "I saw you with Zabuza. You kids did a great job destroying half of the forest with those swords of yours." The kunoichi ruffled her son's messy silver hair and with a laugh lead him to the kitchen that was full of goodies ready to dig in.

"Whoa." Kakashi breathed. "Mom you really didn't have to…I don't think even I can eat so much miso ramen." The teen said siting in his usual spot and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Don't be silly Kashi." Mira said flipping pancakes on the stove. "Not everything is for you boy's. Remember? Today it's my turn to make the daylily meal for the local retired ninja." Kakashi face-palmed.

"Right. I totally forgot about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. It was getting itchy. His stomach started to growl so he separated his chopsticks and was just about to grab his first bight when the all too familiar rag mussed his ear making him let go of his chopsticks.

"No eating until father arrives." She snickered seeing her son's hungry eyes sparkling at her pleadingly.

"Awwww…come on mom." The teen groaned. "Not even a little tiny bight?"

"Not even the tiniest of the tiny dear." Her son huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Unfortunately your father has the same tendency to be late that you possess." He watched as Kakashi's mood darkened even more. "And you know what that means…"

"Darn…that he might come from twenty minutes to an hour from now…great." Then he looked back at his mother. "And you're gonna let me starve just like that?" His voice was full of fake sadness.

"Aww come on now sweetie." Mira sighted and gave her son a small cookie. She always had a soft spot for him.

"Guy's I'm home!" A strong booming voice echoed from the hall. Mira took her trusty rag, winkled to Kakashi and went to greet her husband.

Meanwhile her son was enjoying his hardly earned cookie. It was chocolate with little pieces of strawberries on top. Just like he liked it.

Then there was a rag hitting clothes sound an apologizing voice of his father and the playfully unforgivable voice of his mother.

"What took you so long dad?!" He yelled disappointed his cookie was gone so fast. His parents arrived not long after that with Sakumo rubbing the sore part of his head. Apparently he got hit there as well.

"Never mind that Kashi." The elder Hatake said sitting across his son. "I have a mission for you and Zabuza." He added separating his chopsticks and picking up the first portion of the miso ramen.

"Oh really? When?" Kakashi's voice was half curious half angry his father got the first bight.

"Tomorrow. It's an assassination S-ranked mission. The two of you were requested for it. It seemed your reputation as the Silver Fang reached the Far East."

Kakashi smiled at that. It took him over two years of correcting everybody that his name was not _White Fang _but_ Silver Fang. _It was good to know all his hard work paid off.

"So who's my target?" A strong hand made him let go his raise ball. _Great. First mom now you?! In this rate I'll starve for sure_!

"Wrong! He's _yours_ and _Zabuza's_ target." Sakumo said with a wicked smile. "And his name is unidentified. All we know is that he's a bridge builder and that he was given protection from the Hidden Leaf."

"A bridge builder? Gee I wonder what he did."

"Apparently nothing accept building a bridge in the wrong place."

The family stopped talking and decided to spend the rest of the day together in silence.


	2. The helpfull fan

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 2

"The helpful fan."

"Obito sensei why do we always get the most boring missions on earth?!" Yelled a rather unhappy Naruto while the team (plus the bridge builder) walked through a wood road.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your father that? He's the Hokage after all.'' Obito Uchiha said rubbing his hurt temples and thinking "_Yup. He's definitely your mini clone Obito. Good luck with that_". The poor jounin shot the hyperactive boy a "please-shut-up" look.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Status: genin.

Living Family: The son of the leader of Konoha and his wife Kushina. Siblings: none.

Personality: Incredibly annoying, loud, hyperactive but also ambitious and stubborn beyond belief.

Ability's: Large chakra reserve and good in making shadow clones.

A quiet "idiot" made Obito shoot a glare to one of his own clan members.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.

Status: genin.

Living Family: Obito Uchiha (close cousin). Siblings: Itachi Uchiha (brother)

Personality: Smart, quiet,

Ability's: Sharingan, shadow blade (the thing he used against Zabuza), level 1 electric and fire jutsus, genin level taijutsu and genjutsu, seen by most as a ninja prodigy.

"Sasuke what have I told you about calling Naruto an "idiot"?" The older Uchiha stopped in front of the youngster who only grunted and pushed his hands deeper into his white pockets.

"I didn't quite hear you Sasuke." He said narrowing his eyes to slits. "And I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun didn't either." _Come on Sasuke you know what I mean._ Obito thought glaring daggers at the boy's messy raven-black, hair.

"I shouldn't call him "idiot" because that lowers his self-confidence and makes him very sad." The teen said to the bug on the ground.

"Very good." Obito praised. "Now what do you have to say to Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke pulled out his hand still not making eye contact with anybody.

"No problem Sasuke." The young Uzumaki gave the Uchiha one of his many grins before shaking his hand.

"Yay! Sasuke!" Yelled a girl's voice behind the boys.

Name: Sakura Haruno. (Also known as Obito's problem nr.3).

Status: genin.

Living Family: Both father and mother (typical civilians). Siblings: none.

Personality: Smart, loud, strong (physically), cheerful, easily angered.

Ability's: Good chakra manipulation, brute strength, promising healing skills, very talented in being the damsel in distress of the group.

Obito only sighted at the pink haired kunoichi that was making puppy dog eyes at Sasuke (who didn't do as much as care) and Naruto who was yelling his head off in jealousy.

_The perfect team ladies and gentleman! _

"All right you guys stay focus!" He yelled. They all shut up and started looking around nervously. "The fact that we defeated the demon brothers doesn't mean the obstacles are over." He said activating his sharingan eyes. "I heard from the local travelers that the demon brother's employer made and agreement with Kirigakure which, I remind you, has the best silent killers in the ninja world." Obito scanned the woods with his sharingan. "So stay cautious fellas. You never know when they decide to show themselves."

Of _course _the sentence "best silent killers in the world" was foreign to Naruto.

"Phi. My ears are better than Kiba's!" The blond yelled. "I'll hear their heartbeats! Big deal!"

Surely Obito was expecting too _much_.

"Naruto you baka!" Screamed Sakura hitting him in the head. "Have you even tried to listen to Iruka sensei's lecture about Hidden Mist killers?!"

A faint "no" could be heard from the ground Naruto was splattered on.

"Seriously I don't know why I am so surprised?!" Obito asked himself the same question. "Well too your info Uzumaki, the Hidden Mist assassins are so quite you can't hear them _at all_! And they're so fast you barely have enough time to blink!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

_Yay! Interaction! _Obito thought.

He gave his genin the signal to form a protective circle around the bridge boulder when a suspicious fog started forming around them.

_Damn! Those sharingans are useless in these conditions! _He cursed deactivating his bloodline.

Then he got an idea so stupid that it just might work.

"All right you can come out now!" He yelled to the empty woods before him. "We already know you're there so come out and fight like men do!"

At first nothing happened (which earned him a "you-are-so-stupid" look from his team and the bridge builder) but then somebody's husky voice yelled:

"Hey you five! Don't move for a moment! Stay exactly where you are okay? Good!" Before anyone could answer a large sword was swung towards their necks.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Obito yelled and pushed the bridge builder down with his arms. The sword flew above the group and stopped in one of the surrounding trees tree trunk.

"Hey! I told you to not move! Blast it! Such a good aim!" The husky voice yelled angrily.

A quiet snicker could be heard from one of the trees.

"I told you this wouldn't work." A new voice said surpassing a laugh.

"Shut up!" Snickery boy got hit in the head by husky voice. "It would have worked if that baka didn't yell "duck!" before it hit!"

"Hey what was the big idea huh?!" Yelled Naruto picking himself from the ground. "You could have sliced our heads off with that thing!"

"Sorry kid! I was aiming for that old guy!" Husky yelled back from behind the trees an ungloved hand pointing at the builder.

That moment Obito had enough. He stood up and pointed a kunai at the talking tees.

"You! With the Husky voice! I challenge you to a one on one battle!"

Silence.

"Seriously?" Husky asked his voice full of doubt.

"No. I just wanted you two to finally come out of your hiding places." Obito answered pleadingly.

"Oh." Silence. "Okay. I was getting bored anyway." The tree crown shook for a second when Husky jumped out of it with inhuman speed.

Obito couldn't believe what he was just seeing.

The man before him couldn't be more than twenty four years old, had silver, spiky hair an ANBU shirt, trousers and a mask that cowered half of his face.

"Hello there!" He smiled with his dark gray eyes and waiving his right hand in a salute manner. "The name is…" Naruto didn't let him finish.

"Holly SHIT! Sensei that's Kakashi Hatake! The Silver Fang of the village hidden in the mist!" The hyperactive blonde pulled out a hand made notebook that was full of cut out newspaper pictures presenting the warrior before them.

Then he ran up to the confused Kirigakure ninja with a large grin.

"I have so MUCH questions to ask you! You're my favorite hero EVER! I want to be just like you when I grow up! That's a promise!" He yelled jumping up and down before Kakashi who followed him with his onyx eyes.

Obito didn't know if this was still the guard duty mission he was on or a "meet the Silver Fang in person!" day in the local super market.

"Okay~" He raised a gray eyebrow.

"Did you REALLY become genin at age 5?!" Now even Obito and Sasuke looked at their assassin with interest.

"Actually I was four and a half but let's keep with your version." The older ninja said rubbing his blasted neck. Naruto wrote down his every word furiously, his big blue eyes sparkling.

"I heard a rumor that you became chunin a year later!" Minato's son yelled looking up at the assassin.

"Oh that's no rumor my young hipper fan." Kakashi said waving his hand at him. "And my best friend Zabuza can proof my words RIGHT ZABUZA?!"

"Unfortunately I can." A deep rough voice said just above the bridge builders head.

The team looked up to see one of the legendary swordsmen with his hands crossed before his chest.

"Whoa! The Demon of the hidden mist is your friend?!" If Naruto was excited before Obito didn't know what he is now.

"Yup. And my favorite sparring partner." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Okay I got that!" Naruto yelled happily. "Next question: What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm…I believe it's blue." The silver haired ninja said rubbing his chin.

"Really?" The blonde looked up from his notes. "I thought it was silver."

"That's second in place." Kakashi's answered playing with a kunai.

"How old were you when you became jounin?"

Now Obito just had to interfere. This kid was three years younger than him and he became jounin four months ago! There is no way Kakashi is a jounin by now! The normal age of participants is thirty and the lowest they could go is 27!

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto." He said arms crossed on his fresh jounin west. "It's obvious he's still chunin."

"To your info _Obito Uchiha_ I'm jounin since I was twelve. A year later I was accepted to The Hidden Mist ANBU corps." The silver haired ninja said with an eye smile accompanied by Naruto's furious scribing.

"How…how…"

"Did I know your name? Well that wasn't too hard, since you two." He pointed at the shocked leader then at Sasuke. "Are the only surviving Uchiha's. All I had to do is find out which one is younger."

Obito turned bright red. He was never the intelligent one in the group.

"OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS!" The bridge builder yelled impatient as hell. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Oh right. I totally forgot about you." Kakashi looked at the group then the builder, then at Naruto. A wicked smile placed on his masked face.

"Hey little hipper fan!" He walked up to the blonde who stood up strait as if Kakashi was a general.

"Sir. Yes. Sir!" The boy yelled saluting.

"Would you like to do me a favor?"

"Sir. Anything. Sir!"

"Okay. So be a good fan boy and tie up all your comrades."

Naruto thought for a moment.

Obito was calm however. Naruto would _never_ do something _so _stupid.

"I don't know…"

The older Uchiha was about to praise his Uzumaki student when:

"I'll sign your note book and give you one of my very own kunai knives." The Silver Fang taunted waiving the weapon in front of Naruto's nose.

"OKAY!" The boy yelled jumping up and down.

Obito's jaw fell open.

"Then we have a deal." The Kirigakure ninja pulled out his hand and Naruto shook it with extra care.

"I will never wash that hand again!" He yelled pulling on a glove on it before projecting multi shadow clones.

"Naruto stop this nonsense this in…" The leader tried but tones of orange clothed thirteen year-olds covered him from head to toe and tying him up. "Sorry sensei. A deal is a deal." One of the clones told him before he knocked the poor Uchiha out.

Sasuke tried to fight them but there was simply too many.

"I knew you were stupid." He said tied to the nearest tree with a limo under his eye. "But I never thought you were a rat for hire!"

"Shut up baka." One of the clones told him just before the final knockout blow.

Sakura was probably the easiest target.

All she did was scream…and run…then scream some more.

"Should I knock out the bridge boulder as well master?" The clones chirped at the assassin.

"Nah. Zabuza you take care of that." He said as the clones disappeared. His older friend rolled his eyes and blocked the builder's hands in metal cuffs.

"Are you going to kill him?" Naruto asked while Kakashi signed his book.

"Well it is an _assassination_ mission but the Mizukage said that the employer wanted to have the pleasure of killing this man to himself."

"So…"

"So I'm taking him and your friends to Kirigakure." The orange clad boy looked up at him with large pleading eyes.

Kakashi sighted and rubbed his hurting temples.

"Yes you can come along if you want."

"YES! I'M GONNA SEE THE SILVER FANG'S HOME! I'M GONNA SEE IT! I REALLY AM! WAIT TILL KIBA HEARS ABOUT THAT! YEEEEEEEEES!"

_I think the whole forest just went deaf_. Kakashi thought snapping his fingers next to his ears to check if they still work.

"Shut it brat." Zabuza snapped which caused the loud boy to jump and hide behind the Silver Fang.

"Hey hey Zabuza be nice." The Hatake said narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on Naruto's head. "He's just exited right Naruto?" He then turned to the scared boy and eye smiled to him.

The boy smiled back and nodded.

"You just like him because he's your fan." The Demon hidden in the mist said pulling the special cart Kakashi took from home with the captured bodies.

"That's not the only reason I like him."

"Oh yeah you also like blondes." Zabuza felt a strong hand slapping him in the head.

"Say one more word and you'll find a giant hole from my raikiri in your stomach." Kakashi growled at his friend.

"I think he's a good kid that's all." And that was the last sentence said that day of their journey.


	3. Yellow vs Silver-battle of mouths

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 3

"Yellow vs Silver-battle of mouths."

When the group stopped for the night Naruto took out his vid-phone.

"Hi dad!" He yelled to the screen that showed the adult version of the hyperactive blond.

"What's up son?" Minato Namikaze smiled. "How is your mission going? Are you near the destination jet?"

Naruto bit his lip. How is he going to tell his father he deserted the mission, made alliance with the enemy and with his own bear hands tied his team down?

"Well…you see dad." He scratched the skin on the back his neck. He must have caught it from Kakashi and no matter how annoying it was he still thanked heaven's that he could be a bit more like his idol. "We got captured by enemy ninja."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "What?! Naruto god are you all right?! Is the rest okay?!" He paused and eyed his child with a sceptic eye. "Wait a minute…if you were captured how come you are free and not tortured by the enemy? And how the hell did you get the vid-phone?! I thought I hid it in the basement! And I do recall banning you from using it."

"Mom let me. And besides. You didn't hide it in the basement only in the guest room under moms golden fox statue. Bad place by the way. Snuffels found it after two sniffs." Minato could hear the yellow puppy mutt bark in response to hearing his name.

"Naruto I still didn't hear an explanation on why you are completely free while I can see Sasuke tied to a tree with a rope."

"Well…" The blond boy felt sweat floating down his back.

"Hey kid who are you talking to on that camera?" The yellow flash tensed at the sight of a bunch of silver hair and a half covered face appearing next to his older child.

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!" Minato frowned at the excitement in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto! GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN! HE'S A DANGEROSE S-CLASS ASSASIN!"

He then turned to glare at the man he believed was once one of them.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON THAT BOY AND YOURE GONNA HAVE THE YELLOW FLASH OF KONOHA ON YOURE DOOR STEP YOU HEAR ME WHITE FANG?!"

But the silver haired didn't tense, didn't promise he will not hurt his son only exchanged glances with Naruto.

Then the both of them started laughing.

"WHAT?" Minato yelled annoyed.

"Dad seriously?" Naruto said with a raised eye brow. "This guy here is not the white fang. He's even _better_! The silver fang of the village hidden in the mist!" The boy yelled almost as loudly as a fire serene would.

Minato's eyes narrowed into slits. The man may not be Sakumo but he definitely resembles him greatly. That means that either they were twin brothers which he doubted because the silver head here looked hell younger, or he was his…

"You're not Sakumo!"

"Bluntly noted." The man said glaring with his onyx eyes.

"You're his son aren't you?!"

"Oh really? What was your first clue Einstein? My height?" The Konoha leader was beginning to get annoyed with the kid's sarcastic tone.

"You look exactly like him bonehead!"

"Hmm….I don't know…I always thought I looked more like my mother but if you say so leafs fer brains." The silver head smiled with his eyes at the pissed of Hokage.

"Why did you kidnap my team?" Minato demanded.

"Simple. 90% of that team were kids." Kakashi smiled at his own joke. His mother always told him not to enrage people he didn't know with his sense of humor and sarcastic remarks but he couldn't help himself! It was just too much fun!

Especially if the person he was annoying was far away in the village hidden in the leafs.

"Let them go!" The Silver Fang and Uzumaki brat flinched at the sound of hand hitting wood. "NOW!"

"Why should I?" Kakashi said mockingly.

"I'll send a rescue mission if you don't. Every jounin I can find and the legendary sanin." Minato could practically hear the ropes being cut and smiled.

"That's fine by me." The ninja said and eye smiled. Minato's mouth flew open.

"What…?"

"These "jounin" you were speaking of won't be a problem. I defeated tons of those before I turned 14. And I always wanted to find out just how strong those sanin really are." The smile never left the older teens eyes. "I just don't know how you are going to explain this whole situation to my dad without beginning a war." Minato bit his lip. He hoped the ninjas will be scared of the threat and simply let team Obito go. It seemed that he underestimated the man before him.

"How would your death start a war between Kirigakure and Konoha? Isn't the death of one person not enough to cause war?"

"Not if that person is the Mizukage's son." This time it was the other person in the camp that answered. Minato became more and more worried for his son's safety when he realized who that "second person" was.

Zabuza Momochi. AKA the demon from the village hidden in the mist. One of the legendary swordsman.

"You're the Mizukage's son?" He asked the swordsman.

In response he got Zabuza's laughter.

"Not me Hokage." The demon from the village hidden in the mist looked the young Konoha leader in the eyes. "The lucky guy is him." He pointed at Kakashi who waived at him playfully.

Minato cursed under his breath. The brat was right. He couldn't kill this kid because it will make Sakumo hungry for revenge. And still healing after the third great ninja war Konoha couldn't afford another one so soon.

"What? Did my life gain a new value in your eyes _Yellow Flash of Konoha_?" The Hatake's voice was thick with sarcasm that made the young village leader's blood boil.

"I'm just thinking how to decapitate your limbs without killing you dummbass."

"Oh so it's a 'calling-names' competition! Okay! Root breath!"

"Half-face!"

"Needle hair!"

"Dipstick!"

"Dork!"

"Meat brain!"

"Honey guts!"

"Fog breath!"

"Wimp!"

"Goof off!"

"Whippersnapper!"

"Chicken head!"

"Dopey!"

"Dummy!"

"Nuttbrain!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Wise ass!"

"Bastard!"

Along with the length of the contest the harshness of the names exceeded as well.

After like half an hour of Kakashi's and Minato's pointless yelling the previous Hokage came along to shut the both of them up.

When Hiruzen was done scowling at them Naruto figured it was time to turn off the damn machine.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun insulting somebody that was miles and miles away.

Maybe it was because the village leader knew almost as much child insulating names as he did. He even had a feeling they would have become friends if it wasn't for the current situation because as they yelled he realized the Hokage had an enjoying smirk crawling up to his face.

"Man that sure was fun." He murmured to no one in particular.

"And stupid." Zabuza slapped him across the head. "You acting like a cocky teen I could understand. But the HOKAGE?!" The swordsman ignored the glare his younger partner was giving him and shook his head. "Does your father know he needs to grow up?" He turned to the blonde who was writing down all the insults he heard.

"Yeah. Mom also tells him he acts as if he was ¾ his age but he never listens saying that people like him that way."

"At least the kids are happy with their new clown." Kakashi snickered before heading out for his tent.


End file.
